


Playing With Fire

by Butterfly_girl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Anticipation, BDSM, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, FFXV NSFW Week, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Teasing, Wax Play, top!Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_girl/pseuds/Butterfly_girl
Summary: Prompto has a romantic evening all planned out but, after Nyx distracts him, his plans change...





	Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NSFW week day 3 prompt: Risk
> 
> This is completely the fault of everyone at FFXV Writers Discord for corrupting my innocent mind...

“I’m home, Prom!  Something smells good…” Nyx grinned to himself as he closed the door of the apartment behind him, eager- as he always was after a long day at work- to spend the evening snuggled up in front of the TV with his boyfriend.

Nyx shrugged off his jacket, throwing it down onto the bed before sitting down to unlace the heavy, uncomfortable boots he had been wearing all day.  His feet were aching and his whole body felt tired.  He ran his hands over the back of his neck, which felt stiff and in need of a good massage- something he hoped Prompto might help him with later.     
“Babe?  I’m in here!”  Nyx couldn’t help but smile fondly at the sound of Prompto’s bright and cheerful voice, always full of laughter and excitement.  Even after two years together, he still couldn’t believe his luck sometimes- that someone so perfect had chosen to be with him.  He thanked the gods every day that they had found each other, that he had this beautiful ray of sunshine in his life.  

Despite his tiredness, the alluring aromas wafting through from where Prompto was cooking were too enticing to ignore.  Nyx stood up, stretching his arms above his head to loosen up his muscles before making his way towards the kitchen door, which Prompto had left slightly ajar.  He stopped and stared, his mouth dropping open slightly at the sight that met his eyes.  As wonderful as Prompto’s cooking was, it was nothing compared to the sight of the blonde wearing nothing but the apron Nyx had bought him for Christmas- the one covered in brightly coloured chocobos. He was standing with his back was to the door so that all Nyx could see was soft, silky blonde hair and a wonderfully toned backside.

Nyx grinned, moving quietly towards Prompto, hoping he’d managed to maintain an element of surprise as he playfully slapped his ass.  A tiny yelp escaped the blonde’s lips as he jumped slightly, turning his head around to glare at Nyx, the twinkling of his eyes betraying his true feelings.

“Sorry, babe.  It was just far too tempting,” Nyx laughed, wrapping his arms around Prompto’s waist and pulling him towards him in a tight embrace.  “You should wear this all the time.”  He smiled down at the smaller man, indicating the apron with a smirk.

“Nothing wrong with chocobos…” Prompto giggled in response, placing a quick, gentle kiss on Nyx’s lips as he squirmed in his arms in his attempt to turn round and get back to preparing dinner.  Prompto’s cheeks were flushed, making his freckles appear even more prominent against the pink tint that spread across his face.  Nyx couldn’t help but notice the heat of the kitchen had caused his usually perfectly-styled blonde hair to flatten, his bangs now sweeping across his forehead and dropping into his eyes, which continued to sparkle, the violet irises that Nyx loved looking particularly vibrant this evening.

“What are you cooking anyway?  It smells awesome, babe.”  Nyx reluctantly let go of Prompto’s waist, his eyes lingering on the blonde’s firm ass cheeks as they peaked out from between the folds of the apron. He ran a single finger down Prompto’s bare back, joining together his freckles in a game of dot-to-dot as he revelled in the warmth and smoothness of his lover’s pale skin. Nyx made sure to use only the lightest of touches, almost like the tip of a feather was being dragged just above the surface of the skin, the sensation making the blonde visibly shiver, tiny goosebumps forming on his arms.

“I was trying to make us a romantic dinner but you are just too distracting,” Prompto chuckled, spinning around once more and wrapping his arms tightly around Nyx’s neck, teasingly playing with the braids at the back of his and releasing a cascade of delicate kisses all the way up his neck. “Look- I bought candles and everything!” he said, gesturing towards the living room, where the candles were already flickering, a glow emanating from them which was casting mysterious shadows across the walls of the dimly-lit room.

“Sorry, babe. You’re just too tempting sometimes,” Nyx murmured into his lover’s ear as he laid his hands upon Prompto’s ass, gripping tightly this time as he lifted him up and onto the kitchen counter. He leant forwards slightly, letting his lips wander across Prompto’s- not innocently, but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. He lifted his hand to his lover’s cheek, the blushing skin almost burning now beneath his fingertips, giving him more support to push himself into his lover, connecting their lips more firmly with the force and passion that he was now craving.

“Nyx!” Prompto laughed, pressing his hands against his chest to push him playfully away. A mischievous look suddenly crossed the blonde’s face and he bounced up from where Nyx had placed him, wriggling out of his grasp and grabbing him enthusiastically by the hand. 

“Prom, I know that look! What’s on your mind? Something good I hope!” There a was playfulness to his own voice that he only heard these days when he was around Prompto. The blonde did things to him that he couldn’t even begin to explain. 

“Depends what you mean by good…” Prompto replied, winking at him, a twinkle in his eyes that made Nyx feel both excited and slightly nervous at the same time. Prompto stared at him for a moment, as if he was waiting for a response, before continuing with his train of thought anyway. “The candles. It’d be a shame for them to go to waste. I mean…if you don’t want dinner, I can think of other uses for them.” Prompto’s hand drifted towards Nyx’s hip, his nimble fingertips sending sparks of electricity through his body as they slipped just underneath the waistband of his pants, teasing the skin beneath it. Nyx let out a soft moan of pleasure as he splayed his own palm against Prompto’s, lacing their fingers together like pieces of a puzzle and squeezing gently. 

“You mean like that video we watched?” Nyx questioned, his cock twitching at the mere memory of it.

“That’s exactly what I mean. You wanna…um…give it a go?” Prompto’s face grew more serious, a slight frown appearing on his forehead as he looked up at Nyx from beneath his bangs. “I mean, if you don’t want to, that’s cool.” He looked down at the floor, almost shyly, Nyx thought, and began playing with the hair in front of his left ear, the blush on his cheeks becoming ever more prominent.

Nyx couldn’t help but let out a snort of laughter- Prompto was so adorable when he got nervous! Nyx was tempted to keep teasing the blonde, to keep him hanging for as long as possible, but his own desire to have fun with his lover was too great.

“Babe- we discussed this already. Of course I want to!” He grasped Prompto’s chin tenderly, raising it up so that he could gaze into his eyes. He placed a small kiss on the tip of the blonde’s nose, grinning as he did so. “So…where do we start?”

“Um…you go wait in the living room babe. I just need to grab some stuff.” Prompto nodded eagerly, almost bouncing on his toes with enthusiasm. “I’ll be there in a minute.” 

Nyx watched, feeling slightly bemused, as his lover ran to turn off the oven, all thoughts of dinner long forgotten, before making his way towards the bedroom- for reasons Nyx could only imagine!

“Oh and babe?” he called back, his voice sounding more confident this time.

“Yeah, Prom?” he replied, heading to the living room as Prompto had requested.

“You better be naked when I get in there.” Nyx smiled broadly. The way he was feeling right now, he was ready to do anything Prompto asked of him.

********

Nyx was completely naked and sprawled across the sofa when Prompto returned, still clothed in his chocobo apron.

“You planning on taking that off?” he smirked, nodding his head towards his lover. “I want to see all of you tonight.” As Prompto moved towards him, he could feel his muscles trembling slighting in anticipation of what he knew was about to happen. He was suddenly very aware of the rhythmic pounding of his heart as it threatened to escape his chest and the slightly uneven breathing that stood out against the silence of the apartment.

“You take it off for me,” Prompto commanded, turning around so that his beautiful ass was inches away from Nyx’s face. On impulse, Nyx propped himself up with one hand, moving the other forwards to squeeze Prompto’s ever-so-tempting backside. Before he had laid even the lightest of touches on his target, he was surprised to find his lover’s small but strong hand grasping his wrist, placing it firmly around the strings that held the sides of the apron together. “No touching, Nyx. I mean it. Only the apron. The rest…well, you can look but you can’t touch! Not until I say otherwise.”

Nyx sighed, resisting the temptation to answer back- he knew exactly what would happen if he did and he wasn’t quite sure he was ready for that yet. Instead, he grabbed the two ends of the string, tugging on them sightly so that they bow collapsed and the apron fell open, revealing Prompto’s slim but muscular back, light freckles dusting his shoulders. Prompto turned around so that Nyx could lift the apron up from around his neck, a smug look appearing on his face as he realised how careful Nyx was having to be, how difficult it was to avoid touching him as he slipped it over his head.

“It’s good to see you can follow instructions,” Prompto breathed, reaching out and grabbing Nyx’s hands, pulling him roughly up from where he still lay on the sofa. Nyx couldn’t stop staring at Prompto, his beautiful body now fully on display. He felt his heart begin to race and the temptation to reach out and caress every inch of the blonde’s body was almost too much to ignore. “Come and sit down here.” Prompto dragged Nyx into the centre of the room, pushing the small table that usually occupied the space out of the way to create an opening large enough for the two of them to lie down.

“Babe?” Nyx looked questioningly at Prompto, suddenly feeling very vulnerable and exposed.

“Just…I don’t want to get wax on the sofa so I thought this was better,” Prompto replied, running his hands up Nyx’s arms and laying a barrage of gentle kisses upon his chest. “Nyx. Is this still OK? You still want to…?” 

“Yes, I want to. I’m sure Prom.” Nyx had never been so sure about anything in his life. Prompto made him feel safe, made him feel able to share every part of himself, to let himself lose control.

“OK. You know what to do if it’s too much, if you want me to stop. You remember?” Prompto drew back slightly from where he had nuzzled his head into Nyx’s chest, warm breath against his bare nipples sending sparks of electricity down his spine.

“I remember. I trust you, Prom.”

“OK,” Prompto smiled, the corners of his eyes wrinkling slightly in that adorable way they did when he was excited. “So let’s get everything set up.” He pressed one final loving kiss to Nyx’s lips before pushing down on his shoulders with the slightest amount force, merely indicating to Nyx that he wanted him to sit down. 

Once on the floor, Nyx let out a small gasp as a thick but silky blindfold was pressed against his eyes, removing his sight completely, leaving him blinking in surprise as he adapted to the darkness that now surrounded him. He could feel Prompto’s agile fingers working at the back of his head as he tied the blindfold in a knot, smoothing his hair down with soft, rhythmic motions so that it did not snag or tear as he did so.

In the silence, Nyx could hear himself breathing deeply, the absence of sight fuelling his feelings of insecurity. 

“Prom?” he called, shocked to hear his usually confident voice quivering slightly.

“I’m right here babe,” Prompto whispered in response, his lips now so close to Nyx’s ear that he was very aware of soft, silky strands of blonde hair brushing against his cheek, the touch so much more intense with the blindfold in place. Prompto lifted his hand to run his fingers through Nyx’s hair, stroking and massaging his head delicately. The sensation was familiar and reassuring, and Nyx could feel his muscles relax, the tension and stress of the day finally leaving his body. He took a deep breath. He could do this. He wanted to do this, to give himself to Prompto. 

The blonde paused to tug at his braids, pulling his head back and exposing his neck in a way that caused Nyx’s heart to flutter in his chest. He felt Prompto’s lips move to his neck, skimming his skin as if the wings of a butterfly were fluttering against him. He felt soft hands, gentle but firm, manipulating each body part as if he were a mannequin in a shop window, arranging him so that he was lying down, his body pressing into the cool, hard floor, his head cradled safely against the blonde’s body, arms loosely relaxed by his sides. He felt a pillow being pushed underneath his head and, as Prompto lowered him down towards the floor, he allowed himself to relax back into it.

“Ready?” Prompto murmured, softly drawing a single finger across Nyx’s already hard nipples and down his chest, the touch causing his skin to tingle in a frenzy of static. He nodded and braced himself, tensing his body ever so slightly. As the finger reached the top of his thigh, Nyx felt a different sensation, one unlike anything he had ever felt, following its trail. He let out a small hiss at the perfect mix of pleasure and pain that flowed through his body, the hot wax that Prompto had let drip onto his skin searing a line all the way down his chest, the heat momentarily burning his skin before quickly cooling and hardening. 

He felt the finger again, refreshingly cold in comparison to the hot wax. It traced over his nipples this time and Nyx heard himself release a quiet moan at the teasing of his lover’s gentle caress. Drips of wax followed again, hotter this time and less controlled, the unexpected sensation causing Nyx to cry out, arching his back away from the floor, his hands tightly clenched into fists as he processed the pain. 

“All OK babe? Not too much?” It took Nyx a few moments to realise that Prompto had stopped what he was doing and was holding his head gently, stroking the hair away from his now sweaty forehead.

“Don’t stop, Prom.” It took all the strength that Nyx had to drag his awareness back to the room, away from the peaceful headspace he had found himself in, to whisper a reply to his lover.

Prompto placed a firm kiss on his forehead before sitting back up, holding the candle once again above Nyx’s quivering body and allowing heat of various temperatures to splash across his chest, his arms and his upper thighs, swirling in patterns and lines and shapes until Nyx felt sure his whole body must have been completely covered in wax. Every touch made Nyx crave more. He could feel his heart pounding, his breath beginning to quicken as he imagined Prompto’s hand closing around his now hard cock. He let out another moan, louder this time, as Prompto dragged his fingernails across his stomach, tracing a newly-drawn line of wax, the contrast in temperatures almost overwhelming in his sensory-deprived state.

There was a pause as cold hands closed around his cock, lifting it slightly from where it lay flat against his stomach, moving up and down the shaft with balanced, measured movements. Nyx was lost in pleasure when- suddenly- a stinging pain, like he was being pricked with a thousand blazing needles, overpowered him as his lover traced the line between his hip and his thigh with the wax. He cried out again, louder this time, his breathing ragged and unbridled as he struggled not to grab out at his lover’s hand. But Prompto had said no touching, so he forced his arms to remain rigidly by the side of his body, fingernails digging into his palms in his efforts to maintain control over his body.

The next thing Nyx knew, Prompto had slammed his lips into his with such passion that all the wind was nearly knocked from his lungs. He hardly had a moment to react before Prompto’s tongue was pressed to the seam of his lips, delving further inside his mouth and leaving a taste that Nyx found both reassuringly familiar yet, at the same time, difficult to describe. Nyx could feel Prompto’s fingers wrapped in his hair now, pulling and tugging with such fervour that Nyx found himself having to hold in a sigh of ecstasy as he felt his muscles begin to tremble and shake uncontrollably.

“Prom…” Nyx panted. “Can I touch you yet? I need you, Prom.”” 

“Not yet, babe. Be patient and I’ll make sure you get what you need.” With a laugh, Prompto placed down the candle, leaning his head into Nyx’s chest and letting his parted lips press against his sensitive nipples, where the heat from the wax still lingered. He kissed each one in turn, sucking gently as he did so, the sharp graze of his teeth tugging against them causing Nyx to let out gasps of pleasure. He began nuzzling against his lover’s neck with delicate yet frantic kisses, so faint that they were almost whispers lost in the night.

“Can’t wait any longer?” A teasing grin spread across Prompto’s face as his eyes lingered on Nyx’s cock, rock hard and dripping with pre-cum.

“Prom…please…I want you inside me.” Nyx barely recognised his own voice, panting and full of an eagerness that he rarely felt any more. All he wanted was for the world around them to melt away as Prompto fucked him.

“Turn over then.” Nyx flipped over onto all fours, his skin feeling oddly tight where the wax had hardened. He felt Prompto’s hand caress his ass before sliding a single finger, wet with lube, inside him. He felt a whimper escape his lips as he grasped at the pillow that had cushioned his head, gripping tightly as his muscles spasmed with pleasure. Nyx felt a second finger, and then a third, enter him, stroking quickly and with more pressure now as he began to open up for his lover, the intensity becoming almost unbearable.

“Prom!” Nyx cried out his lover’s name, an edge to his voice that betrayed just how close he was.

“You’re gonna have to beg me for it, babe,” Prompto chuckled, as he leant forward and nibbled Nyx’s neck, the new sensation making his butt cheeks tremble and contract tightly around Prompto’s fingers.

Nyx let out a moan, unable to articulate a response.

“Not good enough. I need to hear you say it.” Prompto roughly pulled out his fingers, lowering his head and replacing them with his tongue, which swirled in and out of Nyx’s ass, the intensity building until his legs were trembling so much that he doubted they would be able to hold him up for much longer.

“Please fuck me. I want you to fuck me!” Nyx lost control as he screamed the words, every muscle in his body convulsing with ecstasy.

Nyx stifled a groan as he felt the tip of Prompto’s cock between his moist and slippery cheeks, which clenched around the head as it began to push inside him. His thrusts became rougher and rougher until he was all the way inside, Nyx’s breathing changing with every one as if his moans were synchronised with Prompto’s body.

“Prom…oh gods…Prom…”

Prompto slipped his hand around Nyx’s waist, sliding around his hard cock and clenching tightly, in the way he knew that Nyx loved. His hand moved up smoothly and down pausing occasionally to rub his thumb over the head and stroke his fingers teasingly up and down the shaft, each stroke making Nyx’s cock twitch in Prompto’s hand.

“Nyx…I love you…” Prompto murmured into his lovers ear. 

The sound of Prompto’s voice coupled with the firm movements of his hand was the last straw for Nyx and he was unable to hold back any longer, a moan of euphoria emerging from his lips as the thick, warm cum shot into Prompto’s hand, leaking out from between his fingers. He collapsed down onto the floor, panting with exhaustion, the hot liquid that dripped out of his ass showing him that Prompto had also found his release.

His lover lay down next to him, face turned towards him, gentle now as he stroked his hands over Nyx’s hair, pushing it away from his forehead, damp with sweat from his exertions. Prompto reached around the back of Nyx’s head to untie the knot that still held the blindfold in position, placing a hand over his eyes as he removed it to protect them from the light. The blonde, too, was flushed and breathing heavily but, as he slowly pulled his hand away, restoring Nyx’s vision, Nyx could see that a smile was spread across his face.

“All good babe? Did I do OK?” Prompto asked, his blue-violet irises twinkling in the candlelight that still filled the room.

“Perfect, Prom,” Nyx replied sleepily, a shiver running through his body as the adrenaline began to die down. 

“Are you cold?”

Nyx nodded, wrapping his arms around himself as the cold chill began to consume his body. 

“I’ll be back in a minute. Just gonna go grab a blanket for you, OK?” Prompto’s voice was calm and comforting, and Nyx allowed himself to take in a deep, shaky breath as the trembling in his body began to subside.

Prompto returned quickly, wrapping the fluffy blanket around Nyx’s body and tucking it in around him before lying back down next to him and hugging him in a tight, loving embrace. Nyx knew that, before long, he would have to snap back to reality and clean himself up but, for now, he was content to lie close to his lover, basking in the remnants of the floaty, slightly dizzy afterglow that still muted his usual stress and frustration. He felt satisfied and relaxed but, above all, he felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [kindly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindly/pseuds/kindly) for reading and supporting with this.
> 
> Also [Phoenix_Down](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Down/pseuds/Phoenix_Down) for pretty much forcing me not to delete this.
> 
> Come and chat on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard)


End file.
